Pregnancy Scare
by Sassbrat
Summary: One-Shot off of The Watch. takes place a few years after the end of the Watch. Barry finds out that Wally may be pregnant and tries to kill Roy.


_credit goes to __Malaizjan DeJesus_ for the idea about doing a one shot and to someone didn't leave a name for this one shot.

**PREGNANT SCARE**

"YOU COULD BE WHAT?" Barry Allen's screams could be heard all the way to The Watchtower in space.

"Pregnant Uncle Barry." 18 year old Wally told her uncle and father figure as she stood in front of her red haired boyfriend who she had a feeling was soon to be her fiance if her uncle had his way.

Barry was quiet for a few moments before he let out a scream of rage. "Wally get away from Roy so I can kill him." Barry screamed as he lunged at Roy.

"Bartholomew Allen, you stop acting like a child this instant!" Iris West-Allen yelled out as she grabbed her husband by the back of his shirt before he could kill Roy Harper.

Barry stopped and froze. The blond knew that he was in trouble when his wife used his full name in a sentence. Wanting to kill his niece's boyfriend was a sure fire way to get him in trouble fast.

"Iris, you do know that this archer got Wally pregnant." Barry told his wife in an attempt to get her to see things his way. That Roy needed to die.

"Barry, our niece is 18 years old and therefore an legal adult. She is able to make her own choices in life." The older red haired woman said.

"B-b-but." Barry stuttered. The speedster could take on some of the most vicious villains in the universe and win but when it came to taking on his wife that was a whole nother story.

"Barry, I know that you see Wally as your own child as do I but like I said she is a groan woman and should be able to make her own choices." Iris told her husband.

"I know that but she is just so young." Barry replied with a sigh.

"Uncle Barry, I know what I am doing. If your worried that I'm going to still fight as Impulse with I'm pregnant please don't worry as if I really am pregnant I'll give up crime fighting to take care of the baby. It wouldn't be fair for me to put the baby's life at risk. Besides Uncle Barry you're a little late on the wanting to kill Roy. Ollie and Dinah already tried to kill him when they over heard me say that I might be pregnant earlier today." Wally told her aunt and uncle and laughed a little at the last sentence.

"Good for Ollie and Dinah." Barry said as he glared at Roy who was still hiding behind Wally which was the safest place for him at the moment.

"Wally dear would you please come into the living room with me? I need to talk to you about some things." Iris asked her niece seeing that Barry wanted a few minutes alone with a certain red headed archer. Hopefully the older speedster didn't kill the young archer.

"Sure Auntie." Wally replied as she followed her aunt into the living room leaving her boyfriend alone with her uncle and father figure who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Barry, you may talk to Roy but you may not kill or hurt him in any way, shape or form." Iris's voice yelled out from the living room.

"I wasn't going to hurt him...much." Barry replied before he walked over to where Roy was standing and slightly shaking.

"You and me need to have a talk. NOW!" Barry said as he grabbed Roy by his shirt collar and dragged the poor guy outside into the lawn.

"First off let me say that I am proud that you are standing by Wally when she needs it. Second, What the hell were you two thinking? You both are in college and even though you are the son of a billionaire you left to start your own life and wanted to make your own money. I want you to tell me how you are going to support my niece and her child." Barry said as his voice rose in decimals a little.

Roy looked at his girlfriend's overprotective uncle with no fear. "If I have to I'll go back to Ollie and asked him to help me I will. I love Wally and I will do anything to make her happy even swallow my pride." Roy told Barry.

Barry looked at Roy with a bit of pride at what Roy was willing to do to support what the archer could now call his family. The red haired archer had rebelled against his adopted father and mentor when he was a teen but now was willing to go back to his adopted father and ask for help.

"That's a start to getting me to approve of you but that doesn't change the fact that you got Wally pregnant." Barrry pointed out.

Roy knew that he had a long way to go before he could ever get Barry to trust him again after what had happen. In his defense Roy really hadn't meant to get his girlfriend pregnant but he had been so stress about Ollie who along with Flash on a mission and nothing seemed to calm him down. Wally was worried about her uncle much like Roy was so the two of them had made love that night in an attempt to get each other to calm down.

A month later Wally had come up to him and said that she was late. Roy did the only thing he could think of to do at the time and that was throw up in the bathroom. After he did that the archer knew that he was going to die at the hands of Barry Allen.

"Barry, I know that I broke your trust in me but please understand that I will do anything in my power to protect Wally and the baby. They are my family and no one is going to hurt them." Roy told Barry who was still glaring at him with the intent of murduring him.

Barry normally walked over to Roy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought the red haired archer nose to nose. "You had better take care of Wally and treat her like the princess she is or so help me I will hunt you down and not even Batman will find your body. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Barry growled.

Roy nodded his head rapidily up and down. If there was one thing that Roy knew what to do it was never piss off Barry Allen when it came to Wally.

"Uncle Barry, stop trying to kill Roy over something that is not going to happen." Wally yelled as she walked over to the two with a pregnacy test in her hands. "It's negitive. I'm not pregnant."

Barry muttered a sigh of releif before he dropped Roy to the ground and ran over to his niece and hugged her to death.

Roy was glad and sad at the same time that Wally wasn't pregnant. Glasd that because he wasn't ready to be a father and sad that there wasn't a child for him to love like Ollie loved him.

"See Barry there was nothing to get upset over and like always you overreacted again." Iris said as she came out with a tray of ice tea.

Barry just glared at his wife playfully. She was right about him over reacting but he had every right to do that since he found out that the girl that he loved like a daughter thought that she was pregnant.

Several hours later after a few rounds of basketball and a large dinner Roy and Iris watched at Roy and Wally sleep on the couch in each others arms.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" Iris asked her husband as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

"They do. I think that this little pregnanacy scare made them aware of the fact that they aren't ready for a baby just yet. Also I made it clear that if Roy ever hurt Wally or left her there would be hell to pay." Barry replied with an evil grin.

Iris just sighed at her husbands antics. She love Barry to death but sometimes he was just such a pain in the butt.

"Say Iris, what do you say you and me head up to the bedroom and have a little along time to ourselves." Barry suggested.

Iris didn't say anything but turned around in her husband's arms and dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_please leave a review if you liked it or tell me how i can make it better. thanks._


End file.
